


Winter Wonderland

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Relationship Reveal, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, a very merry drarry christmas, day thirteen of twenty-five, i know this is very late sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day fourteen- harry and draco accidently reveal their relationship, despite their best attempts not to
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> day fourteen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It was Christmas day and Harry had gone over to the Burrow, as he usually did, to celebrate Christmas with the Weasley family. Despite the fact that he and Ginny had not been dating for a while now (they had officially broken it off after the war, both agreeing that they were better as friends), he still spent a lot of the time with the Weasleys as they had practically adopted him. At least Molly had anyway. So going to the Burrow was no surprise, his choice of companionship definitely was though. Harry had brought Draco Malfoy over to the Burrow for Christmas.

During their eighth year at Hogwarts, a year that was given to all the students who would have been in their seventh year during the war so they could attempt to earn their NEWTS, Harry and Draco had grown quite close. It had started off as a tentative allyship, which then shifted to being acquaintances, then friends, and then finally during Christmas of their eighth year (just a year previous) they had started dating. Not that anyone knew that last part.

When they first got together they had agreed to keep it a secret out of fear, both being unsure of what their friends and family would think, and especially what the world would think. Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy dating Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World? The backlash would be tremendous. And still a year later, they had yet to tell anyone about their relationship. 

There had been a couple people who figured it out, namely Luna, and of course Pansy who had had the misfortune of walking in on them while they were having sex. But other than that, no one knew. So, to try and ease the shock of when they did reveal their relationship Harry had brought along Draco to the Burrow, telling the family it was just as friends as he had nowhere else to spend Christmas. 

The day had gone smoothly for the most part, with a few times that one of them almost slipped up and mentioned something about their relationship or reached out to hold the other’s hand. But, thankfully, no one appeared to notice, and if they did they refrained from commenting. They had made it almost all the way through the day with no one finding out about their relationship, but unfortunately things never seem to go to plan.

Harry and Draco had been sitting outside together under the stars. They had cast warming charms all around them to keep warm, and sat on a bench in the back of the house. Everyone else was inside, many of them exhausted and incredibly full from the feast Molly had prepared. “Today was good,” Draco commented mildly as he leaned against Harry’s side.

“Was it?” asked Harry in amusement, “I would have thought that you’d be whining about something or another.”

Draco rolled his eyes and commented dryly, “Ha ha ha, very funny. But seriously, today was good. It could have gone much worse, anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Harry with a sigh, “there were certainly a few close calls.” Harry softly smiled at the memories, the worst had been when he had almost kissed Draco after opening his gift from the blond. At the time it had been really awkward, but looking back it was kind of amusing. 

“A shooting star,” stated Draco as a star shot across the sky, “make a wish.”

“But I already have my wish,” said Harry, “you.”

Draco scoffed at Harry’s remark and smiled shyly, “Merlin, you are such a sap.”

“Yet you still love me,” Harry shot back with a dopey grin.

“That I do,” said Draco before pulling Harry in for a kiss. 

The kiss was passionate and fierce, yet slow and sweet. It was an odd combination that somehow worked. Harry’s hands soon found their way to Draco’s hair and he started to run them through the blond locks. While Draco’s arms wrapped Harry’s arms body, pulling him in closer. The sensation sent sparks throughout Harry’s body. 

It was perfect. Almost. 

Suddenly Ginny s voice was heard hollering, “You guys are not going to believe what I just saw Harry and Malfoy doing!” in the distance, before she ran back inside the house. 

For a split second Harry and Draco stilled, their eyes wide, and looked at each other. But they then proceeded to burst out laughing. Harry then quipped, “So much for not revealing anything, huh?” before they burst back out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day fifteen!


End file.
